gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Home (Season Six)
Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by Artie, Brittany, Jane, Kurt, Madison, Mason, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Roderick, Santana, Spencer, and Tina. The new Glee Club is officially formed after the arrival of Mason and Madison to the Choir Room. Rachel says how grateful she and Kurt are for them coming back to help, and past and new members of New Directions share a group hug. The song starts with Sam whistling and everyone rushing outside. During the performance we also see Mason and Madison auditioning with this song, Spencer singing in the locker room and the new members (Jane, Madison, Mason, and Roderick) walking through the hallways and singing together. The performance ends with a firework display with all together in the McKinley courtyard, specially Rachel and Kurt, who look at Blaine and Dave, seeming upset. Lyrics Studio version= Alumni: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Alumni: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Alumni: Ho! Santana (with Brittany): Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness (There ain't nothing that I need) Alumni: Ho! Artie with Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck and Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Tina with Puck and Alumni: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck and Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer (with Santana): Laugh until we think (We'll die) Barefoot on a (Summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane with Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Santana with Madison, Mason, Alumni, and New Directions: Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni and New Directions: Hey, hey Santana with Madison, Mason, Tina, Alumni, and New Directions: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is when I’m alone with you Santana with Kurt, Rachel, Alumni, and New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you |-| Episode version= Alumni: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Alumni: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Alumni: Ho! Santana (with Brittany): Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness (There ain't nothing that I need) Alumni: Ho! Artie with Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck and Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Madison and Mason: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Alumni: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck and Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home New Directions: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you New Directions: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) New Directions: Hey! Spencer: Laugh until we think (with Santana: we'll die) Barefoot on a (with Santana: summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you New Directions: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane with Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Alumni and New Directions: Hey, hey Jane and Santana with Madison, Mason, Tina, Alumni, and New Directions: Hey, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Hey, home, let me come home Home is when I'm alone with you Santana with Kurt, Rachel, Alumni, and New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel and Santana with Alumni and New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you Trivia * This is the last song in the series sung by Noah Puckerman. * This song features the most singers with thirteen. * This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii ''and Listen to Your Heart.'' * This is the second group number in which every member of the New Directions sings a solo line, the first being On Our Way. * This Glee version is different than the original version. Some of the parts are cut and some lyrics are changed. * Quinn is only seen during Mason and Madison's auditions, even though she sings during the performance. Mercedes is shown instead where Quinn was supposed to sing her solo. Gallery Glee_home.png B6nNDTeCAAA0ndu.jpg B6nL4wACcAAuMP4.png Brittana Home.gif Tumblr nhq195XyRz1rl53x2o1 500.gif Tumblr nhq0psD14g1tzafe7o3 500.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.53.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.54.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.55.24 pm.png Puckhome.png santanapuck.jpg.png Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo4 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo2 250.gif Tumblr nhyb3ir9Sk1qkm6cwo1 250.gif m6JY1j.gif homes6.jpg Mccarthytwins4.gif Mccarthytwins3.gif Mccarthytwins2.gif Mccarthytwins1.gif Rodericks6glee 6.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter2.gif Tumblr ni33b99T881qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhy41vWcIQ1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhz7kwpq9k1s8mk0f.gif Tumblr inline nhz7kqyH571s8mk0f.gif Tumblr inline nhz7klr4sD1s8mk0f.gif Tumblr inline nhz7kc2Bre1s8mk0f.gif Tumblr inline nhz7humI1q1s8mk0f.gif Tumblr inline nhz7gxIu9s1s8mk0f.gif Tumblr nhy5plUcjJ1tynbjdo1 250.gif Azx.png Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_nigfjeQLY81s57bimo1_540.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming